reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above the player's Gamertag/PSN I.D in ''Red Dead Redemption's'' multiplayer mode. There are various titles that reflect the personality of the gamer. A title can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. As a player gains experience and levels up, or as they complete Multiplayer Challenges in their Journal,more titles will become available to them. In the Outfitter menu, titles are listed under five categories in the main game: XP Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. Three DLCs add their own sections to this menu: Legends and Killers, Liars and Cheats, and Undead Nightmare. Title categories and Titles are listed below in the order in which they appear in the Outfitter menu. XP Level There are 50 titles to be earned as the player levels up, along with extra titles gained by completing Challenges and multiple games. |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Challenges There are 68 possible titles rewarded for completing Free Roam challenges. Four of them are unique to the PS3 version of the game due to the inclusion of the Solomon's Folly hideout in the challenge. Sharpshooter I Sharpshooter II Master Hunter I Master Hunter II Survivalist I Survivalist II Lawbringer I (1st half) Note: Titles for the first four Lawbringer I challenges are listed here separately from the last three (Xbox) or four (PS3) further down, to reflect how they appear in-game. * Note: Two titles are earned after completing the Nosalida Gang Hideout. Lawbringer is listed here first and reflects the completion of all Lawbringer I challenges (excluding the PS3-exclusive Solomon's Folly). Exit Wound is listed later and reflects the completion of the Nosalida hideout itself. Lawbringer II Outlaw I - Public Enemy Outlaw I - Bounty Note: there are two versions of the "Bandito" title, one in this challenge and one for achieving level 31. There is no visible difference between the two. Outlaw I - Survival Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak Lawbringer III Lawbringer I (2nd half) Note: Titles for the first four Lawbringer I challenges were listed above, separate from the last three (Xbox) or four (PS3) listed here, to reflect how they appear in-game. * Note: Two titles are earned after completing the Nosalida Gang Hideout. Lawbringer was listed above first and reflects the completion of all Lawbringer I challenges (excluding the PS3-exclusive Solomon's Folly). Exit Wound is listed here and reflects the completion of the Nosalida hideout itself. Weapon Skill There are 24 titles for completing Weapon Challenges. The titles are rewarded after completing all challenges for the weapons (100 headshots with each gun, 100 kills with each thrown weapon) in the "Shoot-out" or "Bag Games" game modes. Note: Completing these titles will also unlock golden versions of each individual weapon. Competition Note that in the Competition Titles menu, the source of the titles is not broken out as in the subsections below. These are provided here for convenience in reference and are presented in the order in which the Titles appear. Shootout Note: The title for the first rank of the Shootout - Top 3 challenge is listed last in the Competition section since, strangely, that is how it appears in the Outfitter. Gang Shootout Kill Streak I Kill Streak II Kill to Death Ratio Unstoppable I Revenge Trickshot I Trickshot II Hold Your Own I Hold Your Own II Grab the Bag I Grab the Bag II Gold Rush Note: there are two versions of the "Forty-Niner" title, one in this challenge and one for achieving level 16. The capitalisation of "Niner" is the only visible difference between the two. Heavy Weapons Shootout (2nd part) Note: Titles for the rest of the Shootout challenges are listed at the top of the Competition section since that is how they appear in the Outfitter. This one title is, strangely, listed separate from the others. Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. Refer to the challenge page for more details on how to earn each title. *Wanderer *Explorer *Pioneer *Cloudwalker *Shotgun *Bad Driver *Trampler *Dizzy ''Legends and Killers'' There are 9 titles rewarded for completing challenges as a part of the Legends and Killers DLC. The challenges all relate to the new Tomahawk weapon. Curiously, it appears that two titles are awarded for completing certain challenges, whereas most other multiplayer challenges only reward one title. ''Liars and Cheats'' There are 62 titles rewarded for completing challenges as part of the Liars and Cheats DLC. ''Undead Nightmare'' The titles in the Undead Nightmare section all relate to the Undead Overrun game mode. Trivia The list below shows the suspected source of some of the titles: * The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. * The Kid - Possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid, although it could also be a reference to The Sundance Kid. However, it may also be a reference to the character known as "The Schofield Kid" from film "Unforgiven", often referred to simply as "The Kid". * The Duke - Referencing the nickname of famous western actor John Wayne. * 'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the Sergio Leone film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. * The Unforgiven - Named after a Clint Eastwood western film. * Searcher - Named after John Ford's classic western 'The Searchers'. * Forty-Niner is a direct reference to the miner forty-niners, men who moved to California in search of wealth during the gold rush of 1849. * The titles 'Kept it Secret', 'Kept it Safe', and 'Precious' all refer to The One Ring from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * 'The 'Lord of the Flies' title is awarded after killing the boss boar Gordo in one of the Master Hunter challenges in free roam. The title is a reference to the book of the same name, in which a group of stranded children mount the head of a pig on a stake, they refer to themselves as the 'Hunters', and kill boars in large numbers. * The "Cabron" title translates as Bastard, for example "Ese cabrón siempre gana al dado mentiroso" -"That bastard always wins at Liar's Dice" * "El Jefe" means "The Boss" in Spanish. * "The Mild Bunch" and "The Wild Bunch" are direct references to the 1969 western film The Wild Bunch * The term "Motley Crew" has been used for several centuries to refer to a diverse group of "ne'er do wells" (such as pirates). Arguably, hard rock group Mötley Crüe has brought the term to more prominence in recent decades. * "A Winner is…" seems to be a reference to the 1986 Nintendo game Pro Wrestling. Its unintentionally comedic victory message "A WINNER IS YOU" has become a popular Internet meme in recent years. * Cat Ballyhoo is a reference to the 1965 Western Cat Ballou. * "The Coward" is a reference to the film "The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford," in which Ford, an outlaw, kills his fellow gang member Jesse James, the most wanted man in the West. * The title included in the Legends and Killers DLC, "It's Just A Flesh Wound", is an obvious reference to the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *The "Stairway to Hell" title is a reference to the song "Stairway to Heaven" from the legendary rock band Led Zeppelin. *The "Kangaroo Sack" title is probably a reference to the movie "Kangaroo Jack". *The Title "Santa's Little Helper", is most likely a reference of the "The Simpsons" pet dog, who was found at a race track. Ironically, where you have to be in the top three to gain this Title, Santa's Little Helper always came in dead last. *"Raw Paws" is a reference to a few lines of "The Bear Necessities" song from Disney's movie "Jungle Book." "Now when you pick a pawpaw, or a prickly pear, and you prick a raw paw, well next time beware..." *The titles Patriot, Comrade, and Iwo Jiman, all refer to battles in which an important place was captured. Patriot likely refers to the Capture of Fort Ticonderoga or some other American Revolution Battle. Comrade refers to the Soviet capture of Berlin in 1945, and Iwo Jiman Refers to the American capture of Iwo Jima in late World War Two. *The title "I'm on a Boat" could be a possible reference to a song by The Lonely Island of the same name. *The title Shy Guy is an obvious reference to the characters of the Mario series of the same name. *The title "Short-trigger man" is most likely a reference to the movie "Once Upon a Time in the West" starring Charles Bronson where he refers to three assassins in duster coats as 'Short-trigger men'. Related Content Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer